Po and tigress Baby on the way
by sheababy
Summary: Po proposes, tig is pregnant, and these two love birds are in alot of trouble...
1. Chapter 1

"Tigeress, wake up!" viper hissed into her ear as she slithered into her closet to grab a purple kimono.

"Viper, I'm tired." She said into her pillow, hiding her eyes from the sunlight that was streaming into her room.

"Today is an important day. Po…" she said, and tigress smiled into the pillow. Po; she never felt like this for anyone. After po had gained inner peace, and defeated peacock, the furious 5 and the dragon warrior started their trip back to the palace. She remembered it like it was yesterday.

"Po, what you did back there, was absolutely amazing" tigress told him, and he smiled at her.

"It was because of you tigress, I couldn't let you get hurt anymore than you already were. I wont let anyone harm you again." He said, taking her hand, and kissing it. She pulled her hand away and grabbed his face and kissed him with everything she had in her.

"oh my gosh! It's about time!" viper said, to see them kissing. Tigress chuckled as she broke the kiss and po just stood there in shock. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek softly, and going to hold her hand.

That night, she climbed into bed with po, because she had a nightmare.

"Make love to me po." She whispered, and they did. That night would forever stay in her memory. But there was something she hadn't even told her friends or po. She was pregnant.

"tigress!" viper said, and tigress snapped back to reality.

"I'm getting up" she said, as she pushed the covers off her, and slid out of bed, and went to get into the shower.

"Do you really think he's going to ask me?" she said from the shower.

"I told you, he was asking master shifu for permission. He's your adoptive father, so he wanted to make sure it was ok with him." Viper said.

"But what if your wrong? What if that's not what you heard" she said, using the special shower gel po had given her as a gift.

"I specifically heard 'do I have your permission to marry tigress'" she said, sighing.

"I'm just nervous viper." She said, as she dried herself off, and viper gave her the kimono.

"I know you are. You need to relax. You will be fine." She said, and tigress smiled at her. They left her room, and went down to breakfast.

"Tigress, a word" master shifu said, and she followed him.

"I must tell you something. Po has-"

"Stop there. I already know. He asked for my hand in marriage." She said, and he nodded silently.

"I'm going to say yes." She said, and he smiled at her.

"That's my girl" he said, and she hugged him. They went back to the table, and po was waiting for her.

"You look beautiful." He said, as she sat down.

"Thank you" she said.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" he asked after breakfast.

"Yes, I would" she said, and she took his hand, and went down to the path behind the palace. He sat her down on a bench and sat down next to her.

"I have to ask you something" he said. She smiled at him. He took her hand, and knelt down on one knee. Even though she knew this was going to happen, her heart still started to race, and she felt tears coming into her eyes.

"I love you more than anything in this world, and I want to be with you for the rest fo my life. Would you marry my tigress?" he asked, her, and she nodded silently, hugging him. He kissed her lips softly and put the ring on her finger. Tigress looked down at the ring and decided that now was the time to tell po.

"I have something to tell you" she said, and he looked at her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant. I just found out, about two days ago. I didn't know hwo to tell you. I haven't told anyone, and now that were engaged, I can't hide anything from my husband to be." She said, and his eyes widened.

"Were… were gonna have a baby?" he asked quietly. She smiled at him and nodded. \

"I'm only about 20 days. Ive consolted books and it says I'm supposed to give birth between 93 to 111 days." She said, and he sat there.

"Po… please say something" she said, and he grinned.

"Were gonna be parents." He said, and hugged her.

"We need to get married as soon as possible." She said, and he nodded.

"Lets go tell everyone." She said, grabbing his hand and running towards the palace.

"Everyone! I'm getting married!" she exclaimed and everyone went to hug her.

"Congratulations!" they all said.

"When's the wedding?" they asked.

"As soon as possible. There's… something else we have to tell you." Po said, and he told everyone to sit down.

"I'm pregnant." Tigress said. No one moved.

"You two, meditation room. Now." shifu said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What in the hell?" shifu said, and tigress had tears forming in her eyes.

"Master, please try and understand. This is why we want to get married as soon as possible, before tigress starts to show." Po said, quietly, almost in a whisper.

"You don't speak. You got my daughter pregnant! I don't want to hear another word out of your mouth. Tigress, what do you have to say for yourself?" he asked, trying to keep control. He never thought he could be this angry. Tigress said nothing. Her eyes didn't dare look into master shifu's eyes.

"Nothing? You have nothing to say? I would have thought you had something planned. I am disappointed in you tigress" shifu said, and tigress's tears leaked onto her fur. Tigress's fuze finally ran out.

"What else is new? You have never been proud of me! Or if you have, you've never showed it! At least po shows that he loves me! At least he cares about what happens to our child. You could care less." she said, and ran out of the room to her bedroom.

"i… I didn't know…" he whispered.

"Master, let me go and talk to her. She will talk to you when she's ready" he said, and shifu nodded. Po bowed and left the room to follow tigress.

"Po, what is going on?" viper said, watching po come out of the meditation room.

"I don't have time to elaborate on something that's already been said" po said angrly. He ran off to tigress's room, where he ehard sobs from the other side of the door. She heard his breathing.

"Po?" she whispered.

"It's me honey. May I come in?" he asked. She opened the door and let him in.

"We should leave" she said, and he looked at her like she was crazy.

"Leave the palace? Leave kung fu? We cant leave tig. I can't leave. I'm the dragon warrior, and you're the leader of the furious five. We can't just walk away." He said, as she melted into his arms. He held her tightly.

"Then what do we do? We can't raise our child here." She whispered, tears coming down her face.

"You were raised here. Shifu brought you up, and taught you the ways of kung fu."

"But…" she whispered, looking into his eyes. She could see there was truth to his logic. They couldn't leave.

"Shifu loves you tig. He truly does. And I love you." He said, kissing her lips softly. She

"We'll talk to shifu, see what we can do. There must be something." Po said quietly, going to lay down on the bed with tigress. She cuddled up next to him and fell asleep.

The next morning, po was awoken by a faint knock on the door. He slowly got up, making sure not to disturb tigress, and quietly went to the door.

"po, it's master shifu. I need to speak with you" he said quietly. Po slid out of the room, and closed the door silently.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, po was awoken by a faint knock on the door. He slowly got up, making sure not to disturb tigress, and quietly went to the door.

"po, it's master shifu. I need to speak with you" he said quietly. Po slid out of the room, and closed the door silently.

"Yes master?" po asked quietly. Shifu stared at him, his eyes pouring into po's.

"Meet me in the meditation room in half an hour." Shifu said, and po bowed. Shifu walked away, and po went down to the kitchens. Mantis was awake, sitting at the table.

"Po… I was just sitting here, and I-"

"Mantis, I need to eat something quickly, I am supposed to meet shifu in the medatition room." He said, and mantis looked at him.

"I'm sorry po, I wish there was something I could say" he said quietly.

"There's nothing to say." Po said, looking into the pantry and pulled out two crackers. He didn't think he could stomach anything else. Mantis got up from the table to face him.

"If it's any help, I hope master shifu doesn't kill you. You're going to be a good father po." He said, and walked back to his room.

"Thank you." Po said quietly. He ate his crackers in silence, thinking of what kind of torture master shifu was going to put him through. He slowly made his way to the meditation room, and took a deep breath. He knocked on the door.

"Come in" he heard shifu say, and walked into the meditation room.

"master I-" he began to say, but shifu put up his hand to stop him.

"Sit po." He said, and po walked over to shifu and sat down.

"Do you know how much I love my daughter?" he asked, his eyes glisining with anger and frustration.

"Yes master I do. You love her very much" po said quickly.

"do you know how much I want to run a blade threw your face?" he asked, and po winced.

"Probably a lot master" he almost whispered, and shifu nodded.

"Yes, only my very strong will power and strength is the only thing that protects you at this very moment. The only reason I will not kill you is because you are the father to my unborn grandchild. And no child deserves to grow up without a father figure." He said, and po nodded.

"Po, I have not been a very good father to tigress, you could probably tell from yesterday. I… I have failed her" he said, and he looked at po, not with anger, or frustration, but with sorrow.

"Master I-" but shifu stopped him again.

"Let me finish po. You, as much as it pains me to say this, will be a good father to your child. You will be a good husband, and a good friend." He said, and po smiled slightly.

"Master shifu, with all due respect, you did not fail tigress. You still have a chance to be the father she needs… to be the father she will always need. Go to her, and tell her how much you care." Po said, and shifu rose, and bowed low as a sign of respect to po.

"You truly are the dragon warrior." He said, and silently left the mediation room.

"Pretty sure I already knew that, but thanks dude." Po said chuckling, and left for the kitchens. His stomach was growling.


	4. Chapter 4

As po made his was down to the kitchen, he noticed that everyone was awake, except tigress.

"Po! Listen, I'm sorry we reacted the way we did. It took us all by surprise. We had no idea" monkey said, and they all nodded.

"It's alright. You might want to explain that to tigress. She might be less understanding, but I accept your apology." He said, and monkey, mantis, crane and po fisted bumped. Crane had made rice with egg and chicken. They ate in silence for a few moments until they heard tigress from her bedroom. Everyone started to get up, but po stopped them.

"Shifu and tigress have to sort this out on their own. Even I can't be involved. The bond between a father and his daughter is strong, but only if they can find a balance." Po said, finishing his breakfast, and going to meditate. Even for po, it was hard to listen to the arguing from tigresses room. But it was truly for the best.

About 20 minutes later, tigress found him at the meditation room, and went to sit next to him.

"Shifu came to talk to me" she said, quietly. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"What did he say?" he asked, and she smiled slightly.

"We had a long talk. He said that he's always cared about me, and he's always loved me, and that he's had the hardest time showing it, because he isn't good at emotions. And he said… he said that you would make an excellent father." She said, and he smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Of course I will" he said, and she playfully punched his arm. He pretended like it didn't hurt when it actually did. She moved into his lap, and he put his arms around her waist. They meditated together. Po tigress, and the baby; Together as one.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next several weeks, wedding preparations began to unfold. Tigress had decided on a traditional white and black theme. Po, who was incredibly thrilled about planning their wedding, while tigress was… let's just say she just wanted it over and done with.

"Why do we have to have a big wedding? Why can't it be small and quaint?" tigress asked, sitting down at the kitchen table where they were trying to figure out what flowers they wanted.

"Because, you are the leader of the furious five, and I am-"

"The dragon warrior, I know I know" she said, rubbing her stomach. The cub inside her had grown significantly over the last several weeks. She was three weeks from being due, and although she loved her cub, and she loved bringing life into the world, she did not like waking up every two to three hours due to heartburn.

"Po! What about your bachelor party? You and tigress are schedualed to get married in a week's time. Most guys have their bachelor party's around this time" crane said, coming into the room. Tigress rolled her eyes. Viper wanted to throw her a bachelorette party, but she declined. If there was anything tigress wanted, it was to be alone with her husband, and have her baby in her arms.

"I don't know crane, I mean, most guys who go for a bachelor party are celebrating their last night of being single. I however, can't wait to be married" he said, taking tigress's hand. It was times like this, when po was incredibly sweet to her that she counted herself lucky.

"Oh po, go on. I'm sure it's not going to be anything to bad, right crane?" she asked him. he chuckled.

"Nope. Just dinner and some guy time." Crane said, and po nodded reluctantly.

"I suppose it can't hurt anyone. we get married Friday, so Thursday night?" po asked, and crane nodded.

"I'll tell monkey, oh he's going to be thrilled" he said, going to tell the others.

The next few days went by quickly, and by the time po knew it, it was time for his bachelor party. Before he left, he kissed tigress goodbye from the palace doors.

"Be careful. And please don't stay out to late. I know I don't seem very enthusiastic about the wedding, but I am." She said, and he smiled at her and waved goodbye. As the guys got into town, they made their way to dinner. They talked about po being a father, and getting married.

"I never thought you'd settle down po" crane said, and po laughed.

"I was the one who has always wanted a family. Tigress, not so much." He said, and they nodded in agreement.

"What I don't understand is, is why she isn't more excited about the wedding tomorrow." Monkey said, and po nodded.

Tigress POV

"Are you ok tigress?" viper asked, as tigress took a deep breath. 'I'm not going into labor. The baby was just… kicking.' She assured herself. It sure felt like labor.

"I'm fine. She or he is just very strong. Like momma" she said, and viper chuckled softly. Viper had painted tigress's claws a nice pale pink to add some color to her white embroidered kimono. Viper let tigress rest for the rest of the night.

"I sure hope it's not labor" she said quietly to herself as she fell into a dreamless sleep. When po returned from his bachelor party, he kissed her on the forehead, and climbed into bed, dreaming about the day to come.


	6. Chapter 6

When po woke up the next morning, tigress was still asleep. They technically weren't supposed to see each other before the wedding, so he kissed the top of her head and left the room where monkey, crane and mantis were helping the wedding decorators.

"Hey po! Today's the big day! Aren't you excited?" mantis asked, and he nodded silently. He was nervous.

"I'm going to go meditate and try not to puke" he said, and they all chuckled. When he got to the meditation room, shifu was sitting in silence, hand's on his knees, meditating. Po walked in as quietly as he could and began to meditate.

"Why are you nervous po?" shifu asked, startling po.

"I'm not nervous… ok, I am nervous. But all the preparing, everything we've done, you'd think after all this talk, I wouldn't be. But I am." He said quietly. Shifu opened his eyes and stared at po.

"If you are having second thoughts-" he began but po cut him off.

"There is absolutely no way I would be having second thoughts master. I fell in love with tigress the moment I met her, and ive been falling deeper and deeper, if that's even possible. She, and our cub, are my life." He said simply. Shifu smiled a very rare smile at po. He got up, and bowed to the dragon warrior.

"You are ready. Go, prepare your vows, talk to the other masters. I am proud of you po. Thank you for making my daughter happy" he said, and po got up and hugged shifu.

"I didn't say hug me" he whispered, his breathe escaping from his crushed lungs. Po chuckled, bowed, and left the room to rejoin the other masters.

Tigress however was not in a happy mood. She was not only nervous, but in a fair amout of pain. She took some deep breaths, did some yoga, trying to do whatever it took to make her relax. When viper came in an hour and a half later to help her get ready, she noticed something was off.

"Nothing is off viper. I am fine. I promise. Just nervous. Will you do my make up for me, I don't think I can. My hands are shaking" she said, and viper smiled at her best friend. Tigress went to get into the shower. As soon as the hot water hit her back, her muscles started to relax, and she was able to keep herself calm. At least, until her father showed up.

While viper was helping tigress get into her kimono, shifu knocked on her bedroom door. After viper zipped her up, she said 'come in' and he opened the door.

"Oh tigress… you're beautiful" he whispered, looking her up and down. He couldn't believe his beautiful daughter was getting married today.

"Thank you dad… please don't cry. You're going to make me cry… stupid hormones" she said, and he kissed her cheek softly. She smiled at him and he watched as viper helped her with her makeup. Once viper left, shifu wanted to speak to her alone.

"Are you nervous?" he asked her and she nodded.

"A little bit, but I'm sure that's normal, right?" she asked him and he nodded.

"Perfectly normal." He said, and she took a deep breath as she felt another pain in her lower region.

"Are you alright? Do you need me to send for a doctor?" he asked her. She shook her head and took another deep breathe. Strong kid.

"Just the baby" she said, and he smiled and touched her stomach.

"I can't wait to meet you, my young grandchild. I am so proud of you tigress. I love you" He said, and viper rushed in.

"Come on, the band is about to start" viper said, and tigress put on her white flats and left her bedroom. Viper gave her the bouquet, and they heard the music start.

"Wait until I get to the front and you hear the music change and then start walking down the aisle. Good luck tigress" she said, giving her friend one final hug, and turning to face the entrance. She started to walk and they waited until viper made it all the way to the end.

"You ready?" shifu whispered, and she nodded, keeping her eyes on po. He smiled lovingly at her, taking her in. She looked beautiful. Even with the baby bump, she glowed. When she reached the end, she heard the preacher ask.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do" shifu said, hugging tigress and kissing her cheek. He placed her hand in his and went to take his seat.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Panda and this Tiger in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honourable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace." No one spoke, so he continued. Po stood, facing tigress, and took both of her hands.

"po, Wilt thou have this Tiger to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as you both shall live?" he asked. Po grinned.

"I will" he said, and tigress looked as if she was about to cry.

"Tigress, Wilt thou have this Panda to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as you both shall live?" he asked her. She thanked the ancestors that she was wearing waterproof mascara.

"I will" she said shakily, sniffling. Po smiled at her and squeezed her hands.

"Po, please repeat after me I, po promise to respect you tigress, honour you, and take you, tigress to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad threw health and sickness, threw sorrow and success for all the days of my life."

"I, po promise to respect you tigress, honour you, and take you, tigress to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad threw health and sickness, threw sorrow and success for all the days of my life." He said.

"Tigress, please repeat after me. I, tigress promise to respect you po, to honour you, and take you, po to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad threw health and sickness, threw sorrow and success for all the days of my life."

"I, tigress promise to respect you po, to honour you, and take you, po to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad threw health and sickness, threw sorrow and success for all the days of my life." She said, and her voice cracked with tears.

"can we have the rings please?" the preacher asked. Monkey gave the preacher the rings and patted po on the back and he went to stand back in line.

"Po, please repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed" he said.

"With this ring, I thee wed" he said, and he slid the ring onto her finger.

"Tigress, please repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed" he said.

"With this ring, I thee, finally, wed" she said, and he chuckled as she slid the ring onto his finger.

"Because po and tigress have commited their love for each other, and have extchanged their vows, and spoke of their commitments to each other. By the power of their love and commitment, I pronouse them husband and wife. You may now kiss each other." He said. as po went to put his lips onto hers, she felt like she was being stabbed by a thousand knives in her abdomen. She put her hands on her stomach and screamed. Her body hit the ground, and she was out.  
**IT'S SO LONG! I'm so proud of it, their officially married! Be prepared for the birth of a cub hopefully within the next chapter? Maybe? Thank you for all the nice comments you all have left me for! **


	7. Chapter 7

When tigress woke up, she was lying in her bed, in a ridiculous amount of pain. 'I thought I was done with pain when I hit that damn tree over and over.' She thought to herself.

"What the heck… I feel like I've been hit by a truck" she said, and multiple things happened at once. Po, the doctor, and shifu rushed into the room and started talking at once, which made tigress close her eyes, and pretend to go back to sleep. Not only did she not want to deal with this, she wanted to not be in pain anymore.

"SHUT UP!" viper yelled, slithering into the room. Tigress had never seen her so pissed off before.

"Tigress is in pain. She is tired. You three need to get the hell out before I kick all of your asses. OUT!" she said, and they stomped out of the room.

"Viper as her-" po began, but she slammed the door in his face, and slithered over to her friend.

"Are you ok?" viper asked her, and tigress nodded slightly.

"I'm going into labor, aren't i?" she asked, and viper nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me or shifu or po? You should have said something tig, we were all worried about you. You just blacked out, and we had no idea what was happening. The baby is fine, according to the doctor, so that's good." She said, sticking her tounge out at her friend as she finished the last word. Tigress smirked. Viper could never stay mad at her.

"I don't know why I didn't say anything. I just… I thought it was the baby kicking." She said, but viper didn't believe her.

"I know that that's not what this is about. Tell me the truth" she said, and tigress sighed. Her best friend knew her to well.

"It's too early to be having the baby. I wanted to ignore it, and maybe if I did, it would go away, and we could go through the wedding. I didn't think I would pass out." She said, and viper sighed. She rested her head on her best friends shoulder.

"I know tig, I know. I'm glad you and the baby are ok. I'm going to bring po in, and then I'm going to bring you something to eat. I'll bring your wedding cake and you and po can cut it." she said, and tigress grinned at her. Viper left the room, and shut the door lightly. Tigress took a deep breath and prepared herself for a very concerned po. Not a minute later po rushed into the room, and shut the door behind him.

"Before you say anything, I'm fine. Viper told me what happened. I know I should have said something, and I am sorry that I didn't, and I love you" she said, in a rush and po couldn't help but smile at his wife.

"I love you too. You know, we never did share our first kiss as husband and wife" he said, walking over to her.

"Well, we best fix that" she said, as po leaned down, and pressed his soft lips onto hers. When the broke apart, po took her hand and sat down on her bed.

"Do you remember when I told you I don't feel pain anymore?" tigress asked, her eyes closing shut, squeezing po's hand very tightly.

"Yes, of course I do. Why?" he asked, trying not to make a face from the pain in his hand.

"I lied! AHH" she said, as she felt a contraction. She took several deep breaths and about a minute or so later, it lessened.

"How far apart are they?" she asked po, as he shook his hand.

"About half an hour. You'll be feeling them more and more often. At this rate, you should be giving birth tonight, or tomorrow morning." He said, and she rolled her eyes.

"Lovely." She muttered, and po grinned. Viper brought in mango juice, and their wedding cake. Po took tigresses paw and cut the cake and gave each other pieces. It was vanilla with strawberry frosting, and little cut up strawberries on top.

"That's so good." Tigress said, and po put some frosting onto her nose, and she giggled.

"I love you" she said, and he kissed her lips softly. The kiss was filled with love and emotion.

"I love you too tig." He said, smiling down at his wife with frosting on her nose. This was a moment he would treasure forever.

**End comments! :D No baby yet… it's coming, I promise! You guys are awesome, thank you for all of the positive feedback, I appreciate it! The next chapter is coming…. Sunday? Maybe? I'm not sure, I need to work out a few things, get some ideas settled before I write the "birth scene". Anyways, please review, continue the positive support! I also have other work, besides this, some that I am fixing to publish soon, so if you could go and check that stuff out I would greatly appreciate it! Much love! **

**Erin **


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY GUYS! I had to re-upload, I missed some stuff, and I messed up on the names, so this is the re-uploaded version. Enjoy! - Erin**

**Chapter 8**

"This sucks!" tigress screamed as she squeezed po's hand. He thought his fingers were going to explode. And he did agree, this sucked. Her contraction were about fifteen minutes apart, and she still had four centimeters to go before she could deliver. The doctor came in, roughly about an hour ago and told her that she had about an hour or two before they could even start prep. Tigress was pissed.

"It's ok sweetie. Everything's going to be ok." po said, and tigress sighed.

"I'm aware of that po. I'm aware that everything is going to be alright. I just wish it wasn't so damn painful. I didn't think giving birth would be this… painful" she said, and viper chuckled. She had come into the room after her contraction ended.

"You will survive. You're a surviver, that's what you do. So take it easy. Have you thought of names?" she asked, and tigress nodded.

"I like Andromeda, and Athena. If it's a girl" tigress said with a smile.

"Andromeda means ruler of men right?" viper asked, and tigress nodded, a smirk creeping onto her face.

"Of course it does. So what about if it's a boy?" she asked, and po smirked.

"I like chuck. Chuck sounds like a good name." po said, and they looked at him like he was crazy.

"We are not naming our child chuck. No way. How about Apollo?" she asked, and he smiled.

"Apollo sounds nice. I like Hermes." He said, and she smiled up at him.

"As long as it's not chuck." She said, and they all laughed.

About an hour and a half later, her contractions were two minutes apart, and tigress was completely dilated.

"Alright tig, you need to push. The baby's ready to come out. Just breathe ok?" the doctor asked, and tigress nodded. Her face was wet with sweat and tears, and she had po's hand in hers. She closed her eyes and pushed as hard as she could. When she opened her eyes, the doctor was nodding.

"Good. Again. One two three!" he said, and she pushed again. She could feel the baby going down, ready to come out.

"Once more tigress!" he said, and she pushed and screamed.

"Oh goodness!" the doctor said, and her eyes opened.

"What, what's wrong with my baby?" she asked, in tears.

"Babies. You have twins. You need to push again tigress!" he said, and she looked at po and whispered 'twins'. He grinned at her.

"Push again baby, you can do it." he said, and she squeezed her hand and pushed.

"Good! Once more." He said, and she nodded. She screamed and pushed as hard as she could and she could hear two different crys.

"Congratulations on your cubs tigress. One is a boy, and one is a girl." He said, wrapping the twins up in separate blankets.

"Athena, and Apollo?" tigress asked, and po grinned at her.

"I never knew we were going to have twins. I thought it was just one." She said.

"They won't be able to see you for two weeks. Tiger cubs are blind at birth. Around the two to three month mark is what they'll be able to start walking around, with supervision of course." The doctor said, and they nodded. They looked at the cubs, and saw that they had tigresses ears. Athena had tigresses fur, while Apollo had po's. He was white and black. Once the doctor left, shifu came in.

"Twins" he whispered, and tigress let him hold Aphrodite.

"She's beautiful. So, Athena and Apollo? Why those?" he asked.

"I love greek mythology. Athena is the goddess of wisdom. And Apollo was the god of light, and the sun. It seemed to match our personalities." Tigress said, and shifu smiled.

"Well, they're beautiful. How long until they open their eyes?" he asked

"One to Two weeks according to the doctor." She said. Shifu kissed the top of tigresses head and gave Athena back. He left the room to the couple could have some peace and quiet. Po laid down next to tigress on the bed, and they sat together, holding their children. Tigress rested her head on po's shoulder and whispered;

"Even through all the pain, it was worth it. They are worth it." she said, and he leaned down to kiss her lips. They both slowly fell asleep. They were happy.

**END COMMENTS! AHHH twins! :D haha, didn't see that one coming did you? I've still got a few surprises up my sleeve. Now about the greek names. I figured that because tigress and po are so different, then their children should be different as well. Athena, like her mother, brings wisdom and courage, while Apollo brings light and truth. Two complete differences, but both essential. :D I'M SMART. Lol, but in all seriousness, I love the way the birth scene turned out. Anyways, have a wonderful day! I will try and update something… soon? I have to figure out where the story can go from here. If anyone has any ideas, feel free to message me! :D I'd love to hear them! **

**Much love!**

**Erin**


	9. Chapter 9

Six months had passed since tigress had given birth to her twins. Tigress and po had taken time off to spend with their cubs.

"Mummy!" Athena called, running out of the palace on all fours. She slipped and landed right in her lap, and tigress smiled at her.

"Yes?" she asked, and Athena grinned.

"I'm bored. Papa is cooking dinner, and Apollo is playing with mantis and monkey. Granddad is busy, and viper doesn't feel good. There's nothing for me to do!" she complained, and tigress smiled fondly at her cub.

"Would you like to meditate with me?" she asked, and Athena grinned and nodded. She sat up in her mother's arms, and her mother took her hands in hers.

"Close your eyes, and open your mind" she said softly, and Athena squeezd her eyes shut. tigress laughed lightly.

"Gently. Meditation is about relaxation and inner peace. You can't force it." she said, and they closed their eyes. Tigress let her mind open, and relaxation seep into her. 30 minutes later, po was carrying out bowls for them to eat in the gardens.

"Papa, when do I get to learn to cook?" Apollo asked, and po smiled.

"When you're older. I know Yéye would love for you to learn to cook." He said, and Apollo nodded.

"When do we get to learn kung foo?" Athena asked, and tigress smiled.

"Soon. It won't be every day like I did. We'll take it slow, start with the basics." She said, taking a bite of her rice.

"How come Yéye doesn't come visit papa?" Athena asked.

"He's very busy. He does so much down at the shop, that he doesn't have a lot of time to visit." He said, and she nodded. They ate together, having casual conversation until shifu showed up.

"Master" po said, getting up and bowing to him. Apollo and Athena did the same, along with tigress.

"Tigress, po, I need you. Viper will watch them." he said, and walked back into the palace. Viper slithered outside, and po and tigress followed shifu. Once inside, he shut the door, and turned to face them.

"An urgent message has come from the palace of Beijing. They have been attacked, their village torn to shreds, and few made it out alive. I need you both to go with monkey, crane, viper and mantis to help if we can." He said, and tigress instantly shook her head.

"No. I can't. I'm sorry shifu, po and I can not go." She said, and left the room. Shifu stood there, stunned.

"I… why can't she go?" he asked, and po sighed.

"We just had our children Master, you can't expect us to just be able to up and leave. They need to be taken care of." he said, and shifu nodded.

"I would stay behind, to care for them." he said, and po sighed.

"Let me talk to tigress, and see what she says." He said, and turned to leave.

"Po… just because you have children, does not mean you get to turn your back on china. They need us" he said, and po glared.

"Yes master, but my cubs need me also." He said, and left the room. He went back to their room, where tigress was crying.

"Damn emotions…" she said, and po pulled her into a big hug.

"Shifu said he would stay and watch them while we went off" he said, and she shook her head.

"No. Absoulty not. I love him, I really do, but I can not leave my children alone, making them worry if we are ever coming home. I will not let that happen to them po." She said, and he nodded.

"What do we do? We… we don't have a lot of options tigress." He said, and she nodded.

"I know… can we leave? Start our own lives?" she asked, and po sighed.

"I… I don't know how I feel about that. We have responsibility, and we have our duty to china. We knew that before we had the cubs, before we got married. There is no turning back time." He said, and she nodded.

"I can't leave them po. I refuse." She said, and he nodded.

"Ok. I don't want to leave either…" he said, and she nodded. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" tigress called, and Apollo and Athena came in.

"Mummy… you aren't going away are you?" Athena asked, tears in her eyes. Tigress opened her arms, and they both ran to them.

"No princess, I'm not." She said, and Apollo looked at po.

"Papa… you aren't leaving either?" he asked, and po smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"Not if I can help it. Your mother and i… we have responcibilitys to china, to the world. We love you both so much, but we can't give up being hero's. China needs us" he said, and he nodded.

"Come, would you like to sleep with us tonight?" tigress asked, and they both nodded. They climbed into bed, and snuggled up close to their parents.

"dormir bem meus filhotes. Nós te amamos" po whispered to his sleeping cubs.

**End bit! OH MY GOODNESS. Found inspiration, it's all coming back to me now. :D **


	10. Chapter 10

"Apollo, are you awake?" Athena asked, and he nodded slowly.

"Come on, let's get out of here" she said, and they both left the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

"What do you want to do?" she asked, and Apollo shrugged his shoulders.

"Not much we can do… it's still dark out" he said, and she nodded.

"We could go down into the city" Athena said, and he shook his head.

"And risk mummy murdering us? No thanks." He said, and she smirked.

"What are you, chicken?" she asked, and he rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm not chicken" he said, and she grinned.

"Yeah, ok. We'll just stay near the palace ok?" she asked, and he nodded. They went outside, into the meditation garden, where someone was sitting.

"Don't try and hide. I know your there" the person said, and they froze.

"There is no need to be afraid, I will not hurt you." He said, and turned around. There stood a giant cloaked falcon.

"I am Liam, head of the mountain warriors. Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Apollo and this is Athena… were master tigress and mastor po's children" Apollo said, and he smirked.

"Come with me" he said, getting up, and walking out towards the stairs, leading out of the palace.

"No, apollo don't do this" Athena said, and he nodded. They ran back inside, but liam appeared in front of them.

"Come with me" he said, and grabbed them with his claws.

"Mum!" Athena screamed, and kicked him as hard as she could.

"Help!" Apollo yelled, and they heard someone coming. Liam grabbed Athena again, and took flight, flying high into the air and away from the palace.

"Athena!" po yelled, and Athena and Apollo tried to get free but it was no use. Po ran back inside to wake the others.

"Their long gone by now, but I caught a glimpse of who it was. By the looks of it, it was one of the mountain warriors. They have a thing for children" po said firecly.

"Were going to get them, and were going to bring them back." Tigress said, and everyone nodded except shifu.

"What about the other mission? Those people need our help" he said, and tigress growled at him.

"My cubs have just been taken! I don't give a damn about anything else but finding my cubs!" she yelled, and ran out of the palace, monkey, crane, mantis viper and po following her.

"Po, where are the mountain warriors located?" viper asked.

"Up near Beijing, past the city, high in the mountains. We fought them a few years before, when I just became dragon warrior." He said, and they all nodded. Over the next several hours, they made it to Beijing.

"The sun is setting, and we can't find it in the dark, we have to wait until morning" crane said, and tigress sighed.

"I don't want to wait… I want my babies." She said, and po brought her in for a strong hug.

"I know tig, and we will get them back. But right now, we need rest." He said, and she nodded, taking a few shaky breaths. They found an inn, and spent the night, tigress and po barley sleeping.

"What if…" tigress began, tears sliding down her fur, and po holding her.

"They will be ok. I know they will" he said, and she nodded. The wind slammed against the windows, and they heard a soft cry from outside. They rushed outside to find a small rabbit baby.

"Oh, my… po, go get the others." She said, picking up the bunny, warming her up. she took her inside, into their room, where everyone was waiting.

"Who are you?" viper asked.

"Sandra. I just escaped from the mountains… I didn't have much time, some tiger twins caused a massive breakout" she said, and tigress gasped.

"Did they get away as well?" she asked, and the bunny's eyes filled with tears.

"They helped everyone else escape… I told them to come, there was only one more person, and we could come back to get them, but they said no. They got caught… I should have stayed, I should have helped them but I ran…" she said, and tigress hugged her.

"It'll be alright. We'll get them safe ok?" she said, and Sandra nodded. They walked back inside, and tigress finally got some rest.


End file.
